


take this piece of (my) mind

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post timeskip so minor spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Keiji has always loved literature, and with that, eventually came a love for writing; however, that is not a love he shares with just anyone. He only entrusts the inner workings of his mind to three people and three people only: Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei, and Kuroo Tetsurou, surprisingly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	take this piece of (my) mind

**Author's Note:**

> i need to start writing with more purpose or else trying to come up with titles will only get harder...
> 
> also: trigger warning for a very brief/tiny mention of suicide. it's nothing major and holds literally no weight to anything else in this story, but you know, just a heads up.

Keiji’s apartment was already small, enough for him and him alone; however, his home office appeared even tinier with his copious amounts of clutter that made the space feel less like work and more like home. His desk was guarded by two medium-sized bookshelves with piles of books and manga alike scattered around it still, there was even a small loveseat fitted in, and space for plants and other little trinkets gifted to him by former teammates or special merchandise from Kenma—even Hinata had gifted him little things from his time in Brazil, which never failed to make Keiji feel more relaxed as he thought fondly about the younger telling him in detail about every little souvenir.

At the moment, Keiji sat at his desk, laptop in front of him, though it felt like it was mostly for decoration since his mind was clearly elsewhere. Keiji let out a quiet exhale and absently grabbed a pen from its holder; normally, Keiji would be aware of the incessant tapping of his pen onto the hardwood of his desk would be considered a terrible nuisance, but he couldn’t help it.

“You’re so antsy.” Tetsurou snorted from the loveseat, eyes not lifting from his phone as he reads through the last stretch of Keiji’s document—he had made the switch from handwritten manuscripts to digital ones after his first attempt at a draft had to be rewritten an embarrassing (and, quite honestly,  _ frustrating _ ) amount of times due to the way he frequently changed his mind about what he had written, and even the completed product still had too many noted revisions to count. “I’m almost done,” Tetsurou assured with a small smile, sparing a glance at Keiji to hopefully seal the deal.

“Right…” Keiji answered with a clear of his throat, and his face made the slightest of changes to something between embarrassment and impatience. Tetsurou took note of the change, of course, and he huffed out a short laugh before focusing on his reading once more.

Time continued to tick by, and though Keiji tried his best to focus on other things—like his actual work, for example—he couldn’t stop glancing at Tetsurou every minute or so to try and gauge his reactions. Tetsurou never gave way, though, not this time; he kept his face schooled in neutrality, and it made Keiji purse his lips. He figured Tetsurou would tease him considering the manuscript he’s currently reading is an idea that Keiji had been tossing around in his head for a while now, yet he always avoided attempting to flesh out the idea by using his job as an excuse to never put the time or energy into it.

There’s a gasp, and Keiji’s eyes flick up to examine Tetsurou’s reaction. Keiji watched as Tetsurou’s brows furrowed together gradually and his expression became twisted in confusion and astonishment. Tetsurou began to stutter as he leaned forward, cradling his phone in his hands and he began to read more enthusiastically, expression stuck until the very end.

_ “What the fuck…?” _ Tetsurou muttered under his breath, and Keiji turned his head as a small smile graced his face. “Oi! Keiji! What the hell!” Tetsurou exclaimed after staring at his phone for a few moments longer, processing what he had just read.

Keiji let out a sigh of relief. “How was it, Tetsurou-san?” Keiji asked, feeling lighter now that he had elicited a response from the older male.

“Excuse my language, but you literally mindfucked me at the end there,  _ holy shit. _ The entire time, I was seriously thinking that the main character had to actually be the mastermind, but as the story progressed, I kept doubting if that was true or not. I felt like I was going just as crazy as the police department! And to think it was all just one, elongated suicide attempt...I’m—Wow, Keiji...”

“It’s a bit...bold of me, but it was very fun to write. I’m glad it wasn’t too on the nose,” Keiji’s shoulders finally relaxed for good and he got up from his desk to make his way over to the loveseat. Tetsurou pulled Keiji into his lap and held him close.

“Has Udai-san or Tsukki read this yet?” Tetsurou asked, still breathless and reeling from the excitement of the story.

“No, I couldn’t bear to show them. Not yet.” Keiji admitted, leaning into Tetsurou’s warmth, feeling a shiver go down his spine from feeling Tetsurou’s breath on his neck. “Help me with editing?” Keiji asked, turning slightly to face Tetsurou, his face neutral as ever, but his eyes say everything . Tetsurou zeroes back in to the moment and presses his forehead against Keiji’s.

“Of course.” Tetsurou replied, rubbing his nose against Keiji’s. The display of affection left Keiji with a light pink flush, but it looked beautiful on him, especially in the soft, warm lighting in the office. “But first, we nap. I know your nerves have been on fire waiting for me to finally finish reading, you must be tired.” Tetsurou said, smoothly scooping Keiji up in his arms despite Keiji’s protests and he shuffled his way through Keiji’s small apartment until he reached the only bedroom.

Keiji’s room was less cluttered than his office, but there were still books and manga strewn about, little pieces of Keiji that will follow him wherever he goes, certainly. And despite all of his smooth, careful nature previously displayed, Tetsurou didn’t hesitate to toss Keiji into bed, jumping right in after him. Keiji sighed heavily, reprimanding Tetsurou for his behavior, but Tetsurou managed to make Keiji’s words draw to a halt as he inched forward, taking Keiji’s lips with his own once the younger is properly distracted.

Tetsurou eased Keiji down onto the bed as they kissed, and it took a bit of awkward shuffling, but they’re both under the covers soon enough. “I don’t have long to sleep...I still have work to do…” Keiji informed through stifled yawns, and Tetsurou pulled him into his chest, humming along in understanding.

“Don’t worry, I’ll set the alarm. Just rest for now, Keiji.” Tetsurou did as he promised and set an alarm for an hour and a half later before placing his phone aside, finally settling down onto the bed and wrapping Keiji tighter in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make this longer and a more "worthwhile" read somehow (since i wrote this based off little twitter threads i made), but that only ended up in me never touching it again after writing it out initially, so i've decided to just post this as is and do something longer next time
> 
> another thing, and this might sound blasphemous, but kuroaka is honestly my fave akaashi pairing bc i feel like their potential dynamics just call for greatness lmao (next is the newest contender, osamu/akaashi, the onigiri couple hehe)
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡  
> main twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
